


Welcome To My World

by amaranth827



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Ficlets, one shots and drabbles for Roswell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To My World

Maria couldn’t help but watch the three of them as she sat with Liz and Alex, munching on the remainder of their lunches. She had always seen them together since junior high. The three always seemed inseparable. They always kept together and they always kept to themselves. Isabel was popular, she had friends other than the two teen boys that sat with her now but she always ate with them day after day it never failed. They were mysterious to her. She guessed they were similar to, her, Liz and Alex, three friends that always stuck together. Maria whispered, “Friends…”


End file.
